Breakeven
by xXxGrey4EvaxXx
Summary: Meredith Grey leaves New York City for Seattle, in hopes to escape her mother and her ex-husband. There she meets Derek, an overly-romantic man searching for one thing: The love of his life. That is, until an unexpected visitor arrives.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Derek Shepherd unlocked the door to his old apartment. In one hand, he clutched a bag full of Chinese food, even though it was well past midnight, and in the other, his keys. He looked around the small living room. A thin layer of dust covered the floor and the tiny table in the centre of the room. As he scanned the room, everything seemed to be in place. He had only been on one shift, forty-two hours, and yet it felt like his whole world had been flipped upside down.

He had a brother.

He still loved her.

She loved James, not him.

Shaking his head in frustration, he set the bag on the coffee table. He went to fridge, hoping to pour himself a glass of anything other than alcohol. Without thinking, he grabbed the carton of milk from the fridge, and a cup from the cupboard. Unscrewing the cap, he tipped the carton up, waiting for a drop of the white liquid to fall into the cup.

"HEY!" He shouted angrily, slamming the carton on the counter after finally realizing she had put the empty carton back in the fridge. He felt anger boiling up inside of him. Everything, all the emotion he had held in for so long, seemed to burst at that moment. He stormed out of the kitchen and across the living room. He threw open the door to her room. In an instance, he felt the rage that once boiled in him go away. The furniture in her room was gone; the walls that once were covered with her posters were bare. She had even taken the phone that belonged to the landlord.

The only thing that she had left behind was a blue French horn.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"One single malt scotch, please," Meredith, asked the bartender, Joe as she sat down on the barstool. She grabbed a peanut from a nearby basket and popped it in her mouth. The crunchy nut broke almost instantly in her mouth.

"A woman who likes scotch. You are a few and far between… you new to Seattle?" He asked, pouring the caramel coloured alcohol into a cup. She smiled, pulling the cup close to her after he finished pouring. Cautiously, she took a sip. The alcohol was smooth and thick, just the way she liked it.

She swallowed, "More like a… returning visitor," She smiled politely at him.

"You work over at the hospital?"

"First day is tomorrow".

"Well," He said, eyeing the empty scotch cup in her hands, "I'll give you a drink on the house, for good luck," He poured some more for her, "What brings you to Seattle, then?"

She carefully set the cup down on the chipped counter. She had been successful back in New York City. She had a husband. She had a renowned private practice. Her life was perfect, but she wasn't happy. Now, here she was, divorced, at a bar in Seattle, and back in a hospital as an attending.

"I guess I needed a change," Meredith finally answered, staring down into the cup, "Where is everyone?" The bar was nearly deserted; only a few people sat in the surrounding booths and one other person was sitting at the bar.

"Major accident tonight. Most of my customers are docs," Joe answered, giving someone another beer.

"I figured, since the hospital is right across the street," She toyed with the stir stick in the scotch. Somewhere behind her, the bar door opened, and a rush of freezing winter wind hit her back. Shivering in her too thin t-shirt, Meredith wrapped herself up in her warm pea coat.

"Hey! What can I get you two?" Joe asked. She turned around, curious about the two strangers. Two tall men, one blonde the other brunette, walked towards the bar. They sat down beside each other, and Joe gave them two beers. Quietly, they whispered to themselves. The blonde glanced up to look at Meredith from across the bar; the brunette's blue eyes sparkled in the dim light.

She downed the last of her scotch, hoping to get out of the bar before either one of them had a chance to talk to her. The last thing she wanted right now was to get wrapped up in a relationship. She needed to focus on her career, not on a love life. She threw down the money for her drink, grabbed her purse, and made a beeline for the door. She was almost there when she felt a tap on her should.

Sighing, she turned.

"Haaaaaave you met Derek?" The blonde asked obnoxiously, beer in hand. He looked at her for a few seconds before walking back to the bar.

"Let me guess," she laughed, "Derek?"

"Yup. You?" For a moment, their eyes met. Her green ones locked with his blue. She fell silent for barely a second before talking again.

"Meredith. Meredith Grey,"

"You wouldn't happen to be…" He paused, his eyebrows pushed together.

"Ellis Grey's daughter," She finished for him. She had been here four days and she was already known solely as 'Ellis Grey's daughter. Great.

"Are you the new plastics attending?" He asked, taking a sip from his beer.

Meredith nodded slowly, smiling.

"This may seem crazy, but how about after your shift tomorrow I take you out for dinner. I know a great little restaurant, if you want to go,"

She swallowed hard, thinking carefully of what to say, "Look, Derek," She finally said, "you seem sweet, you really do, but I just got here and I really just want to focus on my career right now…"

He raised an eyebrow, "How about keeping it… strictly professional. I'll meet you in the lobby at eight." He didn't bother waiting for her to answer. He set his beer on the table and headed out the door, leaving Meredith behind.


End file.
